


Breath of the Wild sequel prologue: Zelda's Diary

by bronzewitchhazel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzewitchhazel/pseuds/bronzewitchhazel
Summary: A note from Zelda Bosphoromus Hyrule's diary.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breath of the Wild sequel prologue: Zelda's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently I wrote a prologue to botw 2 all the way back in 2017?! I know, I'm as shocked as you are. I thought I'd post it here because I really loved it.

Five years have passed since the defeat of the Calamity Ganon, and Hyrule is still rebuilding. The Castle, it ruins gutted for valuables of sentimental, historic, and monetary value, was rebuilt. The people, though rightfully anxious to inhabit an area so recently tainted by death, were more than willing to return to Hyrule Field, thus returning the heart of Hyrule to its core.

There are so few remnants of us left. The leaders of the Gerudo, Goron, Rito, and Zora, along with Link and a select number of warriors, swept through their respective regions, killing swarms of the monsters that infected our lands. Soon after, with the danger diminished, our attention turned to other things.

Reclaiming ourselves was one such task. Not just as individual species but as a whole kingdom. Admittedly, the Royal bloodline shall most likely never again rule Hyrule. Or, at least, not in the same way it once did. The government of each settlement is more contained, with each village having a chief or leader who can make decisions based on their own unique understanding of the circumstances. I accept this and am honestly delighted that I will not rule over the people. However, if the individual villages are self-governing, where does that leave me? 

Well, with affairs of government out of my hands, there need be only order. While most people are good, honest folk, there are some who are more than willing to take advantage of people. The militia, a group of warriors self tasked with preserving law and order in Hyrule, placed themselves under my command almost as soon as they met me. Daunting though it was, a group of trained warriors willing to stand with me was a boon. Link is only one man after all, but as he leads this group it as though there are a hundred of him. When they are not off protecting the people, they stay in the guard's quarters in the castle.

Speaking of the castle, I am most pleased with what we decided to do with it. The entire structure was unstable, with one hundred years of rot and decay chewing away at everything it could. So we gutted it, tearing away everything and selling what we could. Of course, we kept everything of historic or scientific interest. Afterward, through Link and Impa, I was introduced to various leads in various fields. Art, science, philosophy, medicine, archeology, history... these things did not die with the rise of Calamity, they merely went further afield. We decided to combine our resources and brought all of it to the castle, resulting in numerous odd and interesting individuals taking up residence. Soon after, people arrived to learn from these figureheads. Some even came to see me! The Castle has become a school/research center and the thought of being around all this knowledge still sends shivers through me. It never ceases to shock and amaze me.

Shocking leads me to Link. Link, who was my knight. Link who never said a word of being anything outside of being a warrior. Link, who has stood face to face with death and didn't flinch... hung up his sword. Oh not permanently, never that. I think he would go completely mad(der than he already is) if he couldn't fight Lynel and Hinox and Tallus and whatever other stranger and dangerous creatures he insists on facing. Before, when we were just warming up to each other, I asked him what he would have been if he didn't feel the need to be a knight like his father. He never answered. Now I know.

With the influx of people, so too is there an influx of animals. With this, Link set up an offshoot of the stable system, which is only operable due to the horse god Malanya. I've never met him but Link says he's funny in an "I'm going to murder you" way.

But Link, overachiever that he is, doesn't just take care of the animals. He's also writing a cookbook which, clearly, will be full of wonderful recipes. I have much to thank Link for, including monster cake, which is one of my favorites.

Speaking of thankful, though I was unwilling at the time, I am glad Link made me keep my father's things, especially his writings. Although, knowing what I know now, I still cannot find it in myself to forgive him. He knew I worked endlessly to unlock my abilities, abilities I had zero knowledge of, and yet he denied me the chance to help in the only way I was qualified. I cannot help thinking about what-ifs. What if he had allowed me to help. Perhaps Ganon could not have corrupted the Divine Beasts. Or perhaps I could have saved my friends. The what-ifs are what keep me from making peace with him, for I lost all that day.

We were not able to destroy all the monsters. And blood moons, while rare now, are still showing up, providing plenty of work for monster hunters and serving as a reminder that Ganon was not the only dark creature to seek the Heart of Hyrule.

Ever since my release five years ago, I have felt no stirring of the sacred power, no sign of Hylia's blessing. I thought I would be more concerned but I am not. Or at least, not about that.

For the past few weeks, I have been plagued with a vision, one that comes at night. A shadow falls upon my kingdom and the land withers at its touch as I stand helpless, unable to lend aid as those I hold dear fall. I do not know if the dream is prophetic in nature. If it is, it foretells hard times. Few of my previous incarnations had to face multiple blights upon their lands, and none of them had lost their power. But I do not fret.

I am not weak. I am not defenseless, nor am I without power. If I cannot control my accursed abilities any longer then I shall find my own weapons. 

I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And I do not yield.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Honestly, I don't remember writing it but it has a lot of the thoughts that I have now so...
> 
> Honestly, I feel like the kingdom of Hyrule wouldn't be returned under Zelda.
> 
> I feel like Zelda would like it just like it is, albeit with a bit more structure, with people moving back into Hyrule field and rebuilding the castle but I don't think the royal bloodline would continue to be, well, royaltyHonestly with Zelda I see her rebuilding Hyrule castle and gutting it for its treasures and turning it into a research center/school
> 
> She might keep things of cultural/historical importance but money, jewels, fancy things that serve no purpose towards making Hyrule better? They gotta go
> 
> We know that there are big collectors/people with money in Hyrule, so buyers aren't any problem. Rebuilding the castle could be Bolson's job (that's basically the collective fan theory. Castle rebuilt? Call Bolson)
> 
> And Zelda is more one to value knowledge over blunt force/military power. So she gets a group together (#newchampions) and they drive off the remaining monsters. Slowly people come back to the core of Hyrule. The Castle opens and it's a public school for all sorts of things. Common knowledge, history, technology, healing, etc. Even LINK teaches there from time to time. Survival 101. Or, as Zelda calls it, how NOT to slay a monster, no don't listen to him you should not ever climb on a lynel's back.
> 
> And yeah there's a small force of soldiers but it's more of a small guard than an army. Because everyone knows how to fight.
> 
> And everything is rebuilding and people are just starting to get used to the good times and that's where I want the second game to start. Like a smack in the face.


End file.
